Wolf Prince
by BlueSnowDrop
Summary: One morning, Touya get to have his legendary fish he always wanted in exchange he sacrifice my first night with a wolf prince.  ONESHOT


**Wolf Prince**

**SUM: One morning, Touya get to have his legendary fish he always wanted in exchange he sacrifice my first night with a wolf prince.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own CCS!**

_ A five year old girl clings tightly onto the cherry blossom tree, afraid that she'll fall off. Her emerald eyes dropped down terrified as she noticed she was at least fifteen feet up from the ground. She trembled as her tears dripped down her cheeks. _

"_Dad? Brother?" called out Sakura as her voice trembled in fear. Sakura eyes began to turn red as tears conquered her. _

"_Hey you!" Sakura eyes widen when she heard someone below her. Sakura automatically glanced down at the boy, who was looking up at her with his amber eyes. Sakura sniff a couple of times, holding back her tears._

"_Could you stop crying? I'm trying to take my nap." he said. Sakura observed his chestnut color hair and his sharp amber eyes. He looked only few years older than Sakura. _

"_What are you doing up there anyway?" he asked, curiously. Sakura stayed silent as she stared down at him. Sakura wanted to wipe her tears off her face, but she couldn't dare let go of the tree. Sakura watch him lay down beside the tree and closed his eyes shut. Sakura blinked a couple of times and stared down at the boy, curiously. The boy opened his eyes and looked up at Sakura._

"_Could you stop staring at me like that? I can't sleep." he said. _

"_I…I want to go down." Sakura finally spoke. He looked up at Sakura and smirked._

"_Alright, but you owe me" he said as he stood up from the ground. He then raised both of his hands up high. Sakura stared oddly at him._

"_What are you waiting for? Jump." he said as he looked up at Sakura curious eyes. Sakura gulped as she measured how high she was. _

"_Don't worry, I'll catch you." he said. Sakura arms began to tremble as she slowly released her grasp around the tree. Sakura then felt dizzy as she looked down at the ground. _

"_Silly girl, don't look at the ground look at me." he demand. Sakura slowly looked at his amber eyes. It took a minute for her to realize how calm he was. He smiled gently, giving Sakura a calm feeling. Sakura smiled with him as she fell into his arms._

…

Sakura suddenly opened her eyes as she woke up from her dreams. She had the same dream every night ever since her first experience of sleep walking. Sakura could feel the light breeze from the wind blowing her hair lightly. Sakura looked beyond her where she could see her home castle from far away. Sakura sighed helplessly as she glanced down below her. Sakura was sitting on the branch of the cherry blossom tree, wearing her pink pajamas.

"Princess Sakura!" called out Tomoyo. Tomoyo was Sakura's personal maid. Tomoyo was running toward her as she wore her cute maid outfit. Tomoyo was also carrying two big pillows.

"Seriously, how do I do it?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo placed the two big pillows beside the tree which was right underneath Sakura.

"Careful Princess." said Tomoyo.

"This time I bolted the doors. How did I get out?" Sakura wondered as she slowly climbed down the tree.

"Princess watch out!" shouted Tomoyo. Sakura slipped down and fell onto the pillows. Tomoyo quickly ran over to Sakura.

"Are you alright?" asked Tomoyo.

"My room is on the second floor so there's no way I could have gone through the window." said Sakura as she stood up from the pillows.

"And more importantly, how in the world did I climb this tree?" said Sakura as she kicked the tree angrily. Tomoyo couldn't help herself but to giggle.

"Are you mocking me Tomoyo?" asked Sakura as she glared at her.

"Oh no Princess, I just thought it was amazing." said Tomoyo

"Amazing? What's so amazing about sleep walking?" said Sakura as she began to walk down the hill.

"It's amazing how you come here every night. This tree is located at the very top of a long hill." stated Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. I didn't mean to trouble you every morning." said Sakura.

"No need to be sorry Princess. I like coming up here in the morning." said Tomoyo as she smiled. Sakura smiled along with her.

"Tomoyo, didn't I gave you my permission to call me Sakura?" said Sakura as she smiled at her.

"Sorry Princess…Sakura" said Tomoyo, shyly.

"Well, I'm starting to accept my sleep walking as part of my life now." said Sakura as she stretched out her arms.

"We should quickly return to the castle." said Tomoyo.

"What's the hurry?" wondered Sakura.

"Your suitor have arrived this morning." said Tomoyo.

"My suitor?" questioned Sakura.

"I prepare your best gown for you to wear." said Tomoyo.

"Wait a minute. I thought he was coming on the weekend" said Sakura.

"We better hurry Princess. **He** is waiting!" said Tomoyo as she grabbed Sakura's hand and ran down the hill.

Later at the castle, Sakura was wearing her cute light pink dress. The dress had a nice strap, showing her slim arms. The dress length was above her knee. Sakura also wore matching pink high heels. Sakura walked down the long hallway of the castle and straight toward the dinning room.

"I have to say, I never seen such a big fish" Sakura heard Touya said. This was the first time she heard delight in Touya's voice.

There was a huge long table in the middle of the dinning room. The table was already filled with foods. Sakura glanced at the middle of the table where the main dish was usually placed. The main dish was no other than a giant fish.

"Finally Sakura, what took you so long?" said Touya. Touya was sitting at one end of the table. Sakura glanced at the other end, hoping to see her special guest. But no one was sitting there.

"Touya, were you talking to someone?" asked Sakura.

"Yum. These are good." Sakura glanced beside Touya, where she saw a little brown cub wolf.

"Good morning Princess." said the little wolf as he bowed his head.

Sakura eyes widen. "Touya! That beast talked!" yelled out Sakura, surprised.

"My name is Syaoran." said the little wolf. Sakura stood motionless as she listened to the talking wolf.

"Have a seat Sakura." said Touya. Sakura slowly sat beside Touya.

"Touya, is this some kind of a joke?" Sakura whispered to Touya.

"No Little Sis. Young Syaoran here caught this legendary giant fish for the Kinomoto's family." explained Touya.

"Legendary fish?" retorted Sakura as she glanced at the big fish in the middle of the table.

"Eat up Sakura and prepare to go to bed early today." said Touya.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Because this is your first night with Syaoran" said Touya.

"WHAT?" shouted Sakura, shocked.

"Gee, you don't have to be so happy." said Syaoran as he blushed.

"I promise him that he could sleep with you for a day if he catches this legendary fish" explained Touya.

"But Touya, he's a little BEAST!" Sakura reminded him.

"I'm actually a wolf." corrected Syaoran. Touya took a bite of his legendary fish.

"Delicious." said Touya, satisfied. Touya leaned over to Sakura.

"Calm down Sakura. It's only a talking wolf. What harm can he do?" Touya whispered to Sakura.

"Talking wolf isn't normal Touya." Sakura whispered back to Touya.

"Trust me, I was as much as surprised like you, but it all made sense" explained Touya

"No Touya, this will never make sense" said Sakura

"You got to try this fish, its delicious!" said Touya as he took another bite of his fish

"This is insane!" yelled out Sakura as she stomped out of the dinning room. Syaoran quickly took the last bite of the fish and followed Sakura.

"Hey wait for me!" said Syaoran as he tried to catch up with Sakura with his tiny feet. Sakura turned around and glanced down at Syaoran.

"Listen up; I'm NOT letting you sleep with me! Got it?" Sakura stated firmly.

"But I caught the legendary fish!" Syaoran stated as he stared up at Sakura with his puppy eyes.

"Why do I bother talking to a beast?" Sakura asked herself.

"Because, you know deep down that I'm a handsome man" said Syaoran as he smirked. Sakura looked down at Syaoran.

"You wish" said Sakura rudely

"Okay, how about we play a game? The loser will do anything what the winner say." said Syaoran. Sakura thought for a moment. A game can't hurt, can it?

"Ok. If I win, you'll leave me alone." said Sakura.

"Deal." said Syaoran.

"What kind of game is it?" asked Sakura.

"Truth or Dare" said Syaoran.

"If you decline the Dare or the Truth then you lose the game" Syaoran explained clearly.

"Ok, that's easy enough." said Sakura.

"You can go first" said Syaoran. Sakura thought for a minute, thinking up a dare.

"Okay. I dare you to tell me one of your TOP secret!" said Sakura.

'_He wouldn't tell me his top secret, would he?' _thought Sakura as she grinned.

"Ok" accepted Syaoran, simply.

"O-Ok?" said Sakura, disappointed.

"I stole the legendary fish at the market" confessed Syaoran.

"You mean that wasn't the legendary fish?" asked Sakura.

"Nope" he answered.

'_I KNEW IT! Wait until I tell Touya this!' _thought Sakura, happily.

"Ok my turn. I dare you to bare me a child!" said Syaoran with an evil grin.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" hollered Sakura without second thought.

"Ok I won" he said happily.

Sakura stood speechless.

"That wasn't fair!" said Sakura.

"I dare you and you failed. I think that makes me the winner" said Syaoran

Sakura pouted as she accepted her defeat. Syaoran smirked and jumped into her arms. Sakura looked down as she held the little wolf. Then a moment later, Sakura smiled.

Syaoran stared at Sakura's maliciously smile, suspiciously.

"Go wait for me in my chamber" said Sakura

"Okay…" said Syaoran as he jumped down from Sakura's arm. Syaoran slowly walked up the stairs. When Syaoran looked back, he noticed Sakura walking away in a hurry. Syaoran quickly ran down the stairs and followed Sakura.

"Tomoyo!" called out Sakura as she ran over to Tomoyo

"Princess, aren't you suppose to be with the prince?" asked Tomoyo

"Oh please, he's just a little beast" said Sakura

"Beast?" retorted Tomoyo as she imagine a wild muscular man

"Anyway, where's my brother?" asked Sakura

"Prince Touya just left the kingdom" said Tomoyo

"When did he left?" asked Sakura

"Just now he-" Before Tomoyo could finish her sentence, Sakura quickly ran off. Sakura hid behind the wall as she observed the guards near the front entrance.

"How would I get pass them?" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Where are you going?" Sakura startled as she heard Syaoran's voice beside her. Sakura look down at Syaoran.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura

"What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran, suspiciously

"I…I just wanted to go for a walk" said Sakura

"I know you're looking for your brother" said Syaoran

Sakura lift her chest, bravely. "He needs to know the truth!" stated Sakura

"It's too late. He made me a promise to let me sleep with you tonight" said Syaoran

"But…"

"A promise is a promise" said Syaoran

Sakura sighed out helplessly.

'_Like Touya said, it can't hurt. He's just a little wolf'_ thought Sakura, helplessly accepting her faith.

"Now let's go to your room." said Syaoran as he wagged his tail.

"You know, the sun didn't even set yet." said Sakura.

"Doesn't hurt to sleep early." said Syaoran.

"Princess, someone is here to see you" said Tomoyo as she walked up to Sakura

"Who?" asked Sakura

"He call himself the wizard" said Tomoyo

"The Wizard!" shouted Syaoran, surprised. Tomoyo stared down at Syaoran, surprised.

"Princess! That thing just talked!" yelled out Tomoyo

"Don't worry Tomoyo, he's harmless" said Sakura

Tomoyo gulp as she stood behind Sakura. "Are you sure?"

"He's the prince" said Sakura

"The Prince!" said Tomoyo, unbelievably

"Listen Sakura, don't trust-" Suddenly, Syaoran couldn't open his mouth. Sakura looked up as she noticed a tall man walking toward her. Sakura observe her dark blue hair and his matching glasses. He was wearing a black gown that looked like a dress and a pointy black hat.

"Hello Princess" he said as he bowed

"Are you the wizard?" asked Sakura

"Call me Eriol" said Eriol as he smirked. Eriol looked down at Syaoran and smiled. Syaoran groan angrily as he still couldn't speak.

"What are you doing here in my kingdom? I thought wizards aren't supposed to leave the forest" said Sakura

"I came here on your special request" said Eriol

"My request?" questioned Sakura

"I heard you're having problem with your sleep walking" said Eriol

Sakura glanced at Tomoyo. "I'm suppose you send him the request" said Sakura, unpleasantly

"Actually, Prince Touya…" said Tomoyo

"Touya did? No wonder he left the kingdom…" mumbled Sakura

Sakura looked back at Eriol. "What can you do?" wondered Sakura

Eriol smiled maliciously as he handed Sakura an orb. "Bring this to the place you always wake up and it will solve all your problem" said Eriol

Sakura took the pearl white orb and observed its beauty.

"Make sure you bring it by tonight" said Eriol as he walked off

Syaoran pant as he was able to speak again. "That jerk! Sakura don't-" Syaoran mouth shut tight, cutting his words.

"Will this really solve my entire problem?" wondered Sakura

"It would be nice if it really fix your problem Princess…" said Tomoyo. Sakura thought carefully to Tomoyo's last comment.

"Tomoyo, I'll be right back!" said Sakura as she runs off excitedly.

"Wait for me!" shouted Syaoran as he quickly followed Sakura behind. Tomoyo observed the little creature running after Sakura.

"I wonder if he's the same wolf prince that got curse" wondered Tomoyo

"Nah, it couldn't be. There's no way he'll travel across the ocean to meet Princess Sakura" said Tomoyo. Then a moment later, Tomoyo couldn't stop thinking of the possibility that Syaoran might be the legendary wolf prince.

Later, Sakura walked up the long hill, exhaustively.

"How in the world did I climb this hill every morning?" said Sakura as she pants heavily. Sakura stop walking and she glanced behind her, where she found Syaoran clinging tightly onto her shoulder.

"Could you get off me already? It's hard enough to climb up with my own weight" said Sakura

"Please Sakura, don't go up there" plead Syaoran

"Why not?" said Sakura

"I can't say it. That wizard place a spell on me so I can't tell you the truth" said Syaoran

Sakura collapsed onto the ground. "I can't believe I'm only half way"

Syaoran jumped into Sakura's lap. "I'll promise you I will help you cure your curse" said Syaoran

"It's not a curse" said Sakura

"Then why do you want to get rid of it so badly?" asked Syaoran

"I don't know…" said Sakura

"Maybe I just want to know how it feels to wake up in my room. Or maybe I just don't want to worry my father, brother, and Tomoyo anymore" said Sakura. Syaoran looked up at Sakura's sorrow expression.

"You're worried you might burden them for the rest of our life, aren't you?" said Syaoran

"Rest of my life?" retorted Sakura, feeling more sorrow deep within her.

"How about this? I'll be your guardian" suggested Syaoran

"Guardian?" retorted Sakura

"Yep, I'll watch over you every morning" said Syaoran

"Like a watch dog?" wondered Sakura

"Watchdog?" said Syaoran, not exactly what he was thinking

"Really? You'll do that?" said Sakura

"Yep, I promise" said Syaoran as he wagged his tail

"That'll be perfect! I can have my own watchdog! You can sense fear, right?" asked Sakura

"I guess?" said Syaoran

"You can follow me while I'm sleep walking so I don't go into danger. Then everybody doesn't have to be worried about me anymore" said Sakura as she smiled

"So you don't want to get rid of your curse?" asked Syaoran

"Nope, I honestly like waking up on top of this hill. I just hate it when I climb that tall tree" said Sakura

"Okay, give me the orb" said Syaoran. Sakura handed Syaoran the orb. Syaoran quickly grab the orb with his mouth and toss it down the hill. The orb suddenly broke as black smoke escaped out from the orb.

"What is that?" asked Sakura

"It's the wizard dark magic. Who have known what will happen if you actually brought that up on the hill" said Syaoran

"What? Are you saying the wizard tricked me?" asked Sakura, stunned

"Well, he's famous for pranks" said Syaoran

"Pr-Pranks?" said Sakura, shocked.

"Can we go back to your chamber now?" said Syaoran

Sakura nodded, fearfully. Sakura walked back to the castle with Syaoran.

"Princess Sakura!" called out Tomoyo as she ran over to Sakura

"Tomoyo, I couldn't go to the top of the hill" said Sakura, feeling a little sorry

Tomoyo smiled as she understood. "I knew you'll come back soon Princess so I already prepare your chamber for your early slumber"

Sakura smiled back at her. "Thanks Tomoyo"

Later in Sakura's chamber, Syaoran jumped into the bed, excitedly. Sakura, who was wearing her night gown, stared at Syaoran bluntly.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura

"Preparing to sleep, what else?" said Syaoran

"You're not sleeping in the bed with me" declared Sakura

"Yes I am" said Syaoran

"Oh no, you're not" said Sakura

"I have your brother permission to spend the night with you. That means I could sleep in your bed with you" said Syaoran as he grinned. Sakura stared pathetically at the little wolf, who is grinning at her. Then suddenly Sakura heard someone bolting the door.

"Who's out there?" called out Sakura

"It's me Princess, Tomoyo. I bolted the door as usual. I'll see you tomorrow morning" said Tomoyo

"Wait Tomoyo! You don't have to come tomorrow" said Sakura, shyly

"Princess?" said Tomoyo, confused

"I have a watchdog now. He'll watch over me so don't worry about me anymore Tomoyo" said Sakura

"As you wish Princess" said Tomoyo as she smiled

"You bolt your own door when you sleep?" wondered Syaoran. Sakura walked to her bed and lay on the right side of the bed

"It doesn't work. I somehow manage to walk out. Maybe you can tell me how I get out of here" said Sakura, excitedly

"Sure, I guess I can" said Syaoran as he lay beside Sakura

"Just to let you know, I'm only letting you sleep next to me because you saved me today" remind Sakura

"As you wish Princess" said Syaoran as he smirked. Few minutes later, Sakura looked over at Syaoran.

"Syaoran?" called out Sakura

"Yeah?" answered Syaoran

"I usually wake up on top of the tree. So I was wondering if you can climb the tree with me?" asked Sakura, sincerely

"Alright, but you owe me" said Syaoran. Sakura blinked a couple of times as she swore she heard that phrase before.

"How did you do it?" questioned Sakura.

"Do what?"

"Convince my brother to spend the night with me" said Sakura.

"At first, he almost feed me to the shark when he heard me speak. Then I told him about the legend of the giant fish. I told him how delicious it tasted and how big it was. He fell for it" said Syaoran

"Baka Touya, how can he fell for that?" said Sakura

"But strangely Touya was crazy about fish ever since he was a child" said Sakura

"How about you? What were you crazy about?" asked Syaoran

"Promise you won't laugh" said Sakura

"Promise" said Syaoran

"The cherry blossom tree at the top of the hill" said Sakura as she blushed

"Silly girl." said Syaoran as he smiled gently at Sakura. There it was again. A familiar feeling she once felt before. Sakura glanced at Syaoran calm amber eyes.

"Good night." said Syaoran as he went under the blanket.

"Good night." said Sakura as she closed her eyes. Unexpectedly, Sakura's night with Syaoran wasn't too bad.

Sakura opened her eyes as she felt a cold breeze.

"Not again…" mumbled Sakura as she found herself clinging onto the cherry blossom tree again. Sakura looked up at the sky and realized the sun didn't rise yet.

"Maybe it's not so bad sleeping early. At least I get to see the sun rise." mumbled Sakura as she usually wakes up after the sunrise. Sakura looked below her and stared at the long distance from the ground.

"It isn't so bad up here" Sakura heard someone say. Sakura recognize his voice. It was Syaoran. As promised, Syaoran was beside her.

"Syaoran!" called out Sakura, happily. Instead of finding a little wolf beside her, Sakura found a grown man sitting beside her.

"Ahh!" screamed Sakura as she lost her balance. Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura's waist and held her tightly against him.

"Whoa, easy there" said Syaoran as he smiled.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura, stunned

"It's me Sakura" said Syaoran as he looked into Sakura's eyes. Sakura stared back at Syaoran's amber eyes.

"Is it really you Syaoran?" asked Sakura, still having trouble believing

"I got pranked by the wizard and turn into a little wolf. The curse can only be broken if I sleep with a Princess for a day" explain Syaoran

Sakura gulped as she felt her heart beat rapidly.

"I choose you Sakura as my Princess. I cross the ocean from my kingdom to meet you" said Syaoran

"Why me?" asked Sakura

"You really don't remember me?" asked Syaoran

"What?" questioned Sakura, confused.

"I'm kind of disappointed. I remember you since that very day" said Syaoran

"I don't understand" said Sakura

Syaoran jumped down the tree.

"I'll wait for you to remember" said Syaoran. Sakura strangely stared down at Syaoran. Syaoran raised both of his hands up high.

"What are you waiting for? Jump" said Syaoran as he looked up at Sakura curious eyes.

"You want me to jump?" said Sakura, terrified.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you" said Syaoran. Sakura arms began to tremble as she slowly released her grasp around the tree. Sakura then felt dizzy as she looked down at the ground.

"Silly girl. Don't look at the ground, look at me" said Syaoran as he smiled. Sakura blinked as she stared at Syaoran's amber eyes.

'_It couldn't be him'_ thought Sakura as she felt her heart throb uncontrollably. From Sakura childhood memory, there was a boy who helped her with her fear. She thought of him every day which encourage her to climb the down the tree every morning.

"Well?" said Syaoran as he smiled at Sakura

Sakura smiled back at Syaoran and fell into his arms.

_**~*~ **The End** ~*~**_

**This is my first one-shot! I'm so proud of myself. I originally got this idea as I wrote my other story, _Little Wolf_. If you like the concepts of this story then check out my other story, _Little Wolf_. **

**P.S. This story has no connections to _Little Wolf_.**

_**Thanks for Reading & Reviewing!**_


End file.
